Flawless Beings
by magstiel9
Summary: Future!AU-Sastiel: Castiel is a perfect being, working in a human factory where are created perfect humans to do the dirty job of the humanity. With time he gets self-aware and his flaws come out but he manages to keep it secret from system that is tracking every single artificial individual. He decides to break the system when he saves the sample Sam from his death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well guys that's the first chapter i hope you enjoy it, but if you don't... well give the following chapters a try. I promise that it gets better farther. And i want to thank my friend Ivy - she was the first to read the story and she cried over it, and the cover is a drawing from her. Thanks for the support darling. **

* * *

The year is 2375. The world is far from what it was 20th and 21st century.

Actually, nothing is the same. Mostly because everyone is aiming for the perfection. But perfect turns in something creepy and unnatural. Something in fact terrifyin, but the rich people don't even notice. The best economical countries are the most perfect ones. Education, politics, health care, stores and sales - everything is in people's favour. No one seems dissatisfied.

Everything has come to the point where the most difficult and life-threatening jobs were done by perfect humans created in labs. They all have what the normal people have only the difference they don't feel but only follow orders. They look very pleasant, because no one wants to look at something ugly, they don't complain, never ask unnecessary questions and never cause problems. They solve problems.

As I said, these helping-humans from this year are perfect and created in labs. With the years the genetic, physics and chemistry changed and developed to such high levels that, well, it is possible to create the perfect stuff, perfect animals and human beings. Order and perfection is humanity's greatest goal – and it is now reality. One terrifying reality.

No wars, no hate, no lies, no ugliness – everything is peaceful and perfect. That's the creepy thing. Let me tell you why.

So there are many Human Factories where many smart people work to create more helping-humans. Almost every new individual is perfect there. Every individual have what every physically normal person have. It is better like that so the normal people feel comfortable. The only difference is that they don't have what real humans have – self-consciousness and feelings. Somehow every individual can be re-programmed through a computer, which happens very rare. They are all created to look different than the others, but at the same time the body proportions to be equal and good for the individual. Everyone is programmed to be polite, to smile to the others, and always follow their owner's orders. So it is a puzzle of perfectly fitting pieces. Harmony. Perfection. Everything is clean, light, no rush, no pollution… just… Perfect. As if the perfect world itself from Plato's philosophy, had fallen upon the earth replacing the world of shadows.

Those helping-humans are not very expensive and the owners hold a tight control on them. There are few types of those individuals – such that work in mines, those that work in jails and do the most dangerous police work, those that deactivate bombs, simple ones that clean up the cities, or people's homes. At first when the cleaning helpers appeared, no one seemed to like them only because the most ignorant humans who were cleaning for money, left with no job. But with time it helped humanity work harder and educate better so no one can just give up and only clean around for money. Unfortunately, many countries decided to start wars using those humans, who are created in labs, having no family with any danger for them to be missed by someone or complain and being afraid to die. 'I have to fight and die for my country' was the only thing important in their program. And because of that awful use, they became very expensive and created to be even closer to what real humans are. Humans were getting attached to them more or less, but at least the wars almost dropped to none.

Okay. So let me tell you a story.

There is this guy named Castiel, who is working in one such human factory. Every day he gets up from bed at 6 precisely, has a shower for 10 minutes, dresses up for 10 more in white shirt, black pants and blue vest. He ruffles his black hair with fingers and it always gets the attention because it's different. Castiel is one of those perfect humans with a lot of knowledge from languages to computer technology and health care. He has a breakfast, takes his trench coat and goes to work.

He sits in that dark room at the third floor, behind a glass window, where in another big hall there are naked people standing on a rolling tape, held by some ropes, and they stop behind an x-ray window. Castiel checks the skeleton, the organs, the skin, everything from inside and outside and fixes little details from the control point in his dark room. He sits there from 8 to 6 every day.

One such day the clock strikes 6 p.m. so Castiel puts on his trench coat, takes his stuff and walks out. He greets few colleagues in the hallway and keeps walking. He suddenly stops and looks to the right. There is this short, little hallway with a door saying: 'Failed samples. Do not enter'. And the not perfect part of Castiel – curiosity – takes control. Fortunately no one knows Castiel is a failure. He turned into such with the time and he masks it very well. He usually doesn't change his course of daily doings but sometimes it feels like someone flips a switch and he starts asking himself questions, being curious.

He goes to the door and it's unlocked, which is not that strange. Considering everything is perfect and well protected no one will dare to do something bad. There are no lies, failed trust and broken laws.

Castiel freezes on place. Why he never seen that room? It's huge hall actually, with hundreds of vertical water tanks with humans inside. Castiel finds note next to the door:

'This room consist the failed individuals. Those that have flaws and failed the tests. Those which are imperfect.

Tanks marked with yellow will be returned and re-constructed. Those marked with red would be killed'

A shiver runs down Castiel's spine. He leaves the note, swallows hard and takes a walk around. There are so many beautiful humans and everyone have yellow mark. Then he gets to number 17 and gaps. The mark is red. But the individual inside is perfect. Castiel remembers when he checked him last week in his department. It's that tall muscled strong man with long to the shoulders hair, light brown color, sideburns… he is perfect. Castiel really admired him when he checked him. And even that moment as he was checking the finished sample, he was blushing. The genitalia department had done great. Why is this one marked with red? Castiel takes the note beside the tank.

This individual is imperfect. Impossible to be fixed.

He is flawed. He thinks, he cares, he feels. He is self-aware

Marked red. Must be killed within a week.

Castiel's heart clenches. That is not right. That's a murder. Wasn't the world perfect? Why they are doing it? It seems that individual hasn't been alive for long, he doesn't have family friends and he is still a test – he is no one. He is not going to miss anyone. They can kill him for the record. But Castiel feels he can't let that happen. He takes a look of him again. The man floats in a strange thick, yellow-ish liquid, held with few ropes, needles coming out of his skin and a tube from his mouth which all those stuff are keeping him alive… till the day he has to be killed. Castiel tilts head and feels tears streaming down his cheeks. 'But he is perfect.' He whispers. He is sad. Yes he feels and he is flawed and he is alone. He needs someone like him. It's tough to be different in a world of identical stuff. He had worked on that sample longer than the others. And he could remember how scared he was when he came to life in this world and even though he was reconstructed as well 10 years ago, he still have some bitter memories of how it happened. Deep inside him he knows taking someone's life isn't right. It doesn't matter even if it's a perfect human like those he helps creating – if it murder is bad for the real people then it is bad for the Flawless Beings too. But maybe that is the problem – this one is considered imperfect so he had to die.

Castiel fists his hands and exhales. He then slides hand on the glass of the tank, looking at the man inside and whispers.

'You are not going to die. I won't let it. What make you perfect are your flaws. I will come and save you tomorrow. I promise.'

He knows it's a suicide mission. But he can't let such human being to be killed. The perfect world is the most wrong thing and Castiel tends to change that. All those books and historic sources tell for a world full of flaws and the opposite of what's good, beautiful and true. And that was the charm. The fight of the opposites. That's how the world is created and it has to be. Heraclitus himself had come up with that theory thousands of years ago. And he was right. And Castiel wants to get things as they were before. He has to teach the world, the people, to depend only on themselves and accept what's not perfect. To be okay with making mistakes, and stop the production of walking robots, which sooner or later will turn against their makers.

Yes, Castiel is ready to change everything.

Starting by saving the imperfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The new day comes. Castiel is nervous like he never been even one day of his life. He packs a big towel in his work stuff and goes to work after skipping breakfast for a first time as well.

He is a bit distracted all day. He is scared. He must not fail. If he fails… he is dead. He calculates the possibility to succeed. And it's actually 100%. But he is breaking his own system of laws and operations and that's fairy scary for him. Fear is something so new to him and unfamiliar so he accepts that the heavy knot in his stomach and sweaty palms means nervousness, and together with the fast beating heart and negative thoughts it is fear.

So 20 minutes before the work day is over, Castiel takes his stuff and goes to the hall with the failed individuals. There is one hospital bed on wheels in the hall and he pushes it to tank number 17. The man is still there. Of course.

'Sam' Castiel says quietly and smiles. 'I'm calling you Sam. It suits you'

Those beings which were checked and accepted were getting identity later, while the failed once didn't have that chance.

He checks the vital signs of Sam on the screen next to the tank. Then he looks at the controls. This is a bit tricky.

He places the towel on the wheeled-bed. Then he exhales and presses few buttons. The red light shuts down and there is a sound as if from air-pressure releasing. Few more buttons and enter. All those needles in Sam's body pull away. A red light on the controller starts blinking. Castiel knows that – the sleepy serum had finished and the individual in the tank will wake up soon. Castiel starts shaking a little. He presses few more buttons and the yellow liquid slowly gets sucked by the tubes that come out of the tank. After few minutes, Sam hangs on the ropes, his head bend down, long hair sticking to his face and a green light glows. Enter.

The glass door opens and Castiel's eyes are wide opened. He is so perfect. And Castiel is excited. He wraps hand around Sam's waist and presses another button that releases him from the ropes and Castiel carefully takes him out of the tank leaving him to sit on the tiles of the hall. The tube inside Sam's mouth is the only thing that Castiel has to remove with bare hands. He removes the nursery duck-tape and let's Sam's head to lean back. The tube is very deep in his throat and Castiel has to be careful. He slowly starts pulling it, and damn it that's big ass tube and it's may be painful to have it inside you. Suddenly, Sam's eyes snap open and he starts moaning and writhing and chocking as Castiel takes the tube out of his throat. And Sam is panicking. His wet limbs slap on the tiles, making those strange facial expressions, like on the edge of vomiting, and he whimpers miserably.

'It's done' Castiel tries to calm him down and takes out the last few inches of the tube throwing it to the side.

Sam starts shaking, staring at Castiel in total fear, lips swollen and red, hair sticking to his face, almost unable to control himself. And he is barely seeing right. He tries to say something, chocking and moaning and he is so scared. But he can't talk. That damn tube…

'Hey, hey, it's alright' Cas tries to hold him and takes the towel to wrap it around Sam. 'I'm saving you. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise' Then he brushes the wet hair out of Sam's eyes and smiles at him. Sam blinks and tries to focus on the other's face. And this man is holding him so gently in his arms. Is that possible? He is confused. What is going on? 'I will take you out of here. You have to lie on the table and I will take you out. Just be quiet and pretend to sleep. Okay?'

Sam tilts head and frowns, considering the idea but he doesn't have much time, because Castiel helps him up and helps him to lie down on the table.

'I'm not like the others you've met. I promise. I'm getting you out of here'

Sam closes his eyes and tries to calm down. Through his eyelids he sees the bright lights of the hallways. He hears Castiel breathing heavy. The man is nervous. He doesn't have much time before the workers start leaving the building. He pushes the table to his car and helps Sam to lie down on the backseat. The poor man is so big but he is weak and needs so much help. Cas doesn't even bother for the yellow saliva that drips from Sam, that would mess the upholstery of the car. He gets in and drives straight home.

Castiel is talking quietly and calm to Sam. He brings him to the bathroom in his room and places his hand on the tiles and the shower determines the perfect temperature and water pressure for the individual standing there. The yellow saliva is easy to be washed so it takes like 1 minute and he is done. Castiel helps him to dress a pair of black briefs and lie down in his bed.

'My name is Castiel. And I called you Sam. Do you like your name? If you don't like it, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm not going to lock you in a tank because of that.'

'Sam' he repeats and Castiel hears his husky voice for a first time 'I… like it.' He pronounces slowly.

'Good' Castiel smiles at him again. 'Are you hungry? Are you tired? Do you need anything?' Sam shakes head without breaking eye contact with Castiel. Why he cares so much? What happened actually? 'I know you are confused and that's okay. You were locked and marked red as a broken individual… but I saved you'

'W-why?'

'Because I'm a broken one too' Castiel smiles sadly and brushes the wet hair off Sam's forehead. 'I can tell you more tomorrow. You need some rest and recover. It's been long day. No one will find you here. Don't worry. If you need anything just call me. I'll be in the living room.'

Castiel walks to the door and smiles at Sam one last time before closing. And the other man keeps staring at him in disbelief.

On the next morning Sam opens the door and carefully looks around the living room. There is no one. But there is sound of radio and plates rattling in the kitchen. Very carefully, a bit unsure in his steps he walks there.

'Good morning' Castiel greets him with a smile from the other side of the table. He is wearing his sweater pants and a white t-shirt.

'Good morning' Sam answers and looks behind Castiel how cooking robots are cleaning dishes and preparing breakfast.

'Did you sleep well?' Sam nods still observing the robots. 'Come sit. We have breakfast. Can you move your limbs?'

'Yes. I feel good' he steps to the nearest chair and feels Castiel's eyes pinned in him.

'I don't know what you like so I made from everything – pancakes, toasts, fruits, eggs, beans… and many other stuff as you see.'

Sam takes a glass of juice and uses it to moist his throat. Castiel smiles sadly and sits across the table going for his coffee cup.

'May be you feel a bit strange. And it's alright. Every individual feels strange the first week of its existence.' Castiel explains as he observes Sam, who still seems confused and scared.

He nods and takes a fork for his eggs. But he fails using it and his face cramps in such a way as if he is going to burst into crying.

'That's okay too' Castiel stands up and goes to Sam's side taking his hands in his and stretching his fingers, palm, knuckles and wrists. 'Everyone is like that. After being one week in a tank your body needs time to restore the functions. I'm actually surprised you can walk alone. The legs are restoring slower. Here you go' then he takes the fork and places it between Sam's fingers. He tightens and grip and tries the eggs. Castiel goes back to his place.

During that breakfast they say nothing more. Castiel doesn't really eat because he pays too much attention to Sam. More like observing him. It's interesting and even amusing. And Sam… well he tries all the kinds of breakfast, his facial expression changing depending on the taste.

'You told me last night… that you are broken too?' Sam squints at Castiel when they still are sitting in the kitchen. 'Why they think we are broken? Why they locked me in that awful place?'

'We live in a perfect world Sam. We are created in labs to be perfect – to be flawless, which mean to follow the program software in our brains. We can't feel, we can't think and take our own decisions. We are created to do the dirty job of the real humans and what they don't want to do themselves.

'Are we robots?' Sam's eyes open wide. He feels he is not. He has a heart and he breaths…

'Not exactly' Castiel frowns 'As I said, it's difficult. We are humans. With human bodies and organs and everything. Only that everything that's flawed and bad and negative is removed. We try to keep everything positive. When I came to life, all I had to think about is keep the world perfect. I could see everything that wasn't perfect and I had the urge to change it. I wanted to serve. But then I asked: Why me? Who am I? What am I doing there? And before I could realize anything, they locked me in one of those tanks. Other day when I woke up… I was perfect. All I was doing was serving and doing my job in the factory. But with the years I started reading, being curious and my flaws and imperfections came out on the surface and so well I knew how the system works so I made sure I wasn't going to be detected as a broken. I admit I wanted to kill a person, I admit I hated on some people in this town so I think you can understand that I'm no longer sired to the system. I'm self-aware. So I'm still alive in that… awfully perfect world and sometimes… I wish I was still asleep in one of those tanks. It's not easy to act as something you are not'

'Did you say we are…broken? Are we broken? Why they think I'm broken?'

'Frankly, Sam, I don't think we are the broken ones. I've read thousands of writings – books, historic sources, letters from before hundreds years. The world was never the way it is now. The world now is a nightmare. We belong to the world from the past. Or at least to be part of the humans. Not just a man for everything'

'We can't go to the past'

'No. But we can bring it here.' Castiel smiles and leans over the table 'Sam, we have entire weekend. I want to tell you all about this world and check your system. You are not like the others and that's the special in you. That's the special in both of us. I want to see, what is the code… the virus that makes you what you are.'

'Are you going to experiment on me?' Sam frowns and leans back on the chair 'Look, I appreciate your concern and that you saved me, but… I'm sorry I don't feel good as an experiment. I'm a human being'

'I know' Castiel tilts with a sad expression 'But because of the meaning of those words you got locked in a tank. Because of your feels and words… I want to see what is going on'

'Why don't you try it on yourself?'

'Because someone needs to take notes, watch the screens… You are not an experiment Sam.'

'Oh really? This is how it looks like though' He stands up and walks out.

'Sam' Castiel calls after him and follows him in the living room 'Please…I need you'

Sam freezes on place and slowly turns around. No one ever said something like this. He is sure there is a lot of meaning behind those words.

'See… I feel too. And I feel that I need you. The moment I saw you in that tank and read your document, I felt that I needed to save you. And I did. I'm alone in this world and it's difficult. I need someone like you, who is the same like me. You won't be sorry. Aren't you curious? There is so much I want to teach you and show you. I need to get to your system only once and I won't ask for more. We will have time together after that and I will protect you. Don't want to threaten you or anything – but know if you go outside they will detect you and you will die. I don't want you to die'

'There are no others like us, are they?' Sam's eyebrows twitch, realizing the situation.

'No… Sam, there are not. So far we are the only broken individuals to be alive. We are the most realistic artificial humans built up in a factory. We have humanity'

'But you said we are not the broken one' Sam frowns.

'No…' Cas shakes head and smiles 'We are the most sane and normal and unique among the other servants. We can take out own decisions.'

'Unique. I like how it sounds.' Sam smiles, he steps closer to Cas and looks in his blue eyes, twisting nervously his own fingers. 'What I have to do?'

'Just trust me' Castiel smiles and dares to hook some hair behind Sam's ear, and closes his eyes, exhaling quietly. He does trust Castiel. It's an instinct to want someone to be next to you. Just for a talk, or take care of, and been taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam signed up for something before even realizing what he was doing.

Castiel leads Sam to one other room in his apartment which has a lot of robots, computers and technics which Sam has no idea what they are. Castiel turns on all the system and sees Sam's concern. He places hand on his forearm and smiles encouraging.

They start with simple tests.

Cas puts duck tape on the ground in a line and makes Sam walk forward and backward in a straight line, look up and touch his nose, bend down, twist, jump on place, jump far from place, duck, do push-ups, crunches, lift weights – almost all kind of physical loading. Cas explains him it is a routine check and that after almost 8 days in a saliva tank he needs to stretch. He does sight and hearing check as well. While observing Sam's movements Cas doesn't stop admiring his amazing body. And he doesn't even feel embarrassed.

He makes Sam to tell the English alphabet, the German alphabet, Korean alphabet, Swedish alphabet and he does perfect. The language protocol is perfect. He recite some of the laws in the Laws and rules protocol and most of them Sam says he doesn't like, which Cas finds very amusing.

'So' Cas leaves his notes on the desk 'Physically, you are perfect.' And he rests hands on his knees.

'Cool' Sam smiles. 'Was that all?'

Cas exhales, and licks his lips looking up at him 'Not exactly. I have to get to your system, your codes, your personal protocol. And I have to load you in the main computer with identity.'

'How you are going to do it?' Sam frowns.

Castiel looks at him a thinks for a moment or two. 'You trust me right?'

'Yes' Sam nods determined. 'You understand me. You saved me. I have no other choice but trust you'

After 5 minutes, Sam is sitting on a chair in front of a white screen, few bright lights shining from all around him. Castiel sticks those fuck tape circles with wires all over his neck and face, and puts some little such on his head, in his hair. Then on the both sides of him close to his head he places those things that look like cameras.

'Okay' Cas starts explaining. 'With those I'm going to follow your brain activity. And with those I'm going to follow your vital signs' After that he connects Sam with monitors to follow his vital signs like breathing, heartbeat, blood pressure and others. 'Now comes the unpleasant part.'

'What is it?' Sam tries to look at him.

Cas walks in front him holding something long and thin in his hands, wrapped in white paper or something, and that's connected with wire coming from behind the chair. Cas removes the paper and Sam sees long, silver, thin needle and he swallows hard, breathing and heartbeat starting to rise which Cas sees on the monitors.

'Tell me, what do you feel right now?'

'I-I'm scared…' he admits and Cas' lips twists a slight smile. He's never seen that emotion on a sample. And the trembling of the voice sounded so sad. It is exactly the way he had read about it.

'I understand. I have to insert that needle up to your brain'

'What…? No…' Sam shifts uncomfortable on the chair.

'It's alright' Castiel places hand over his. 'I will do it very gentle and once it reaches your spot you won't feel it. It's very thin. It will hurt just a little.'

'You didn't say it will include such stuff' Sam is almost on the edge to cry which Cas finds adorable but he feels his stomach clenching, knowing that Sam is scared and upset.

'It will be fast, I promise. I'm here right? You are worrying for nothing' Cas winks at him and caresses his knuckles. Sam looks down at their hands and thinks for a moment. 'Longer you think, scarier it looks'.

The next minute Cas is standing behind him and moving the hair from his neck, cleaning his skin with disinfectant.

'Just don't move and breathe, relax.' Cas whispers and presses fingers to the back of his neck where the spine goes, to find the right spot.

He finds it and takes the needle, pressing carefully only the tip. He pushes and slides 2 inches, after that little more and keeps equal slow pace of penetration.

'AAaaah… uuughh.' Sam cries and squeezes his eyes.

'Shhh… little more' Cas is concentrated and keeps pushing deeper.

'UUUUHHGG, STOP' Sam cries and tears starts streaming out of his eyes. His legs are shaking and he wants to move but Cas is squeezing his shoulder where it meets his neck and keeps pushing the needle. 'NAAaWW, PLeaSE STOP!'

'Almost there, almost done' Cas tries to calm him, but it's not really working. It's a whole miracle Sam hasn't already run away.

'IT HURTS, PLEASE, AAAAAAAAAH' Sam cries louder, face cramping in pain as the needle goes so fucking deep in his head, in his skull and leaves that burning feel all over his head, down his spine. Cas pushes just little more and stops.

Sam's crying suddenly stops and he doesn't feel anything. The nerves all over his body are calm and he feels tired.

'Cas, I don't feel' he sobs almost in panic. Cas comes around and squeezes his fingers, the other hand cupping his cheek and lifting up his chin just a little bit to look at his red wet eyes.

'You feel the needle inside you but it doesn't hurt. That is what had to happen. You did it. It's okay now' he brushes with fingers the wetness from his cheeks.

'You said it's going to hurt just a little bit' he frowns.

'I'm sorry. You have no idea how my stomach was clenching while listening you cry. But it's over. It's done. Won't hurt you again like that.' He snorts, smiles and brushes few more tears, and even licking his fingers 'Tears… amazing. Never seen such.'

Castiel turns on all the equipment, takes few minutes to set everything and starts copying Sam's protocols on his computer. Meanwhile he plays some short movies on the white screen, leaving Sam to watch them in peace. While the codes and the protocols are getting copied and read by the computer in the current moment, Cas observes the brain activity monitors, taking notes. He enjoys how Sam starts laughing on the funny movies, how he reasons on the philosophic movies that tell stories without any talking – only pictures and movements. And Castiel is just amazed, fascinated. He thought that those things were unnatural, wrong, not possible. All those who ever showed a slight sign of thinking and reasoning was sent to be re-constructed. The beings from the factory weren't capable of reasoning, discussing, dreaming and creating. And it is Sam. Doing it so well.

Castiel is learning from Sam in that moment. He plays him some sad movies and at the end one short sad movie on which he starts whispering the story about it.

'This is a family of elephants that have to travel away to find a better place for living. But the babies of the mother elephant are sick… and they have to leave them behind.' Sometimes he pauses and keeps talking as the movie goes 'And here… you can see one year later the family comes back and the mother elephant cries over the bones of her own babies that she recognizes.'

He observes and notices how fast and strong the brain activity is. And he hears Sam sobbing. And while the man cries he collects few of his tears to check them as well.

'Cas, it hurts…' Sam looks up at him, the sobs make his whole body shake a little, and he squeezes eyes to let the tears roll down and clear his sight. Cas knows it hurts Sam's heart, Sam's feelings, not physically.

'You are human… you think, you feel… you have your flaws…'

'No, please don't…'Sam begs and pushes away from Cas staring at him with fear.

'Hey, hey it's alright' Castiel squeezes his fingers again. The monitors show faster heartbeat. 'It's fine. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, tell me, what upset you of my words?'

'When…. When I heard those words for a first time… after that they stuck tube in my throat and locked me in a tank, in which I thought they were trying to drown me… I was terrified.'

'That time is gone. I'm not going to lock you in such place. I want you to feel good. To feel on place. What do you think? Me and you? Together. Against the world.'

Sam looks at him with curiosity and smirks 'Are we not enough to fight the perfect world? We won't get too far.'

'Once I read your code and protocol we will see how to flip the switch of the others and change everything. We won't be alone…'

Cas leans and presses lips to Sam's forehead, closing eyes and staying like that for few seconds that feel so damn good. Like nothing both of them ever felt. He pulls back and tries to step back when Sam catches his shirt and pulls him back, looking closely in his eyes and breathing warmth on his lips. Blue meeting hazel. Chaos meeting perfection. They slowly close their eyes and cut the distance between their lips.

It's soft, and warm and so natural, comforting. As if the world stops for a while.

The vital signs monitor starts beeping and Cas breaks the kiss to look up at it. The pulse had risen high and the monitor marks it as something wrong. In other circumstances it would mean water-tank of imperfection. But not this time.

'How do you feel?' Cas squints.

'Pleased and happy' Sam smiles and pulls him again, hungry for more of those kisses. Cas relaxes and enjoys one slow kiss again… feeling Sam's wet tongue parting his lips, trying to crack a path deeper in his mouth. And Cas starts loosing himself. His hands slide down Sam's smooth naked chest and the man lets a short moan, making Cas snap his eyes open and pull back. Sam frowns due the lack of physical wet contact.

'What was that?' he asks, a smile trying hard to form on his lips.

'Something nice. It was feeling good… almost painfully good. I thought it's the best reaction to express my bliss.'

'I felt a shiver through my spine by that sound' Cas admits.

Cas goes back to the screens and the computer to analyze the brain activity of all the emotions that Sam's showed and experienced. He reads the codes from every emotion Sam had and goes in the copied file to check the protocols.

'Wanna tell me, what was the first thing that occurred in your mind when you opened your eyes for a first time in that lab?'

'I felt amazing, a bit scared. That white room, and all those robots touching me was scaring me a little. I had knowledge about things, I saw my body. So beautiful, comfortable, and I was enjoying touching it. And I thought: what could I do with my knowledge and my body. I wanted to create; I wanted to dream to live. I started asking question, I was confused. And then I heard those words and the next moment those people in white shirts tied me up and exported me to the hall with the tanks. They opened my mouth and violently, painfully stuck a tube down my throat. I was terrified. They pushed me inside the tank and put ropes around me, locked the door and pressed some buttons. I was crying, I was trying so hard to escape. The tank started filling up with yellow saliva till it was full. I was thinking I was going to die… I didn't want to die. Something pinned in my skin and I was fighting and fighting… till I couldn't move my limbs anymore… My eyes slowly shut closed… and the next thing I remember is lying on the tiles, chocking on the tube and… your pretty face smiling above me.'

Cas is listening carefully to him. There was never such extreme case before. As he listens he observes the screens. He had never seen so powerful brain activity before. And the codes for the feelings – definitely haven't seen such difficult codes before.

'You are amazing Sam' Cas whispers.

Sam snorts **'I'm just a flaw…'**

'What the…' Cas exclaims quietly and squints at the screens.

'What is it? Cas…?' Sam tries to turn to him but he is unable and a shiver runs down his spine. 'Cas, talk to me.' He pleads.

'Those are not the protocols that are load in our factory. I've never seen such codes before. What kind of protocol is that?'

'What do you mean?' Sam frowns. Cas moves the stuff on the thin tablet and steps in front of Sam so he can explain while watching the screen.

'Every individual gets installed with the same basic codes and protocols. Those protocols and codes come from the headquarter and we only have to place them. Well before that they go through a second check from our specialist before being installed on the individuals. And…' He silences and slides fingers over the touch screen, squinting and thinking.

'Cas, what is it… Tell me, please!' Sam looks at him expectantly.

Cas looks at him with confused look, as if he sees Sam for a first time and says quietly 'Your codes and software have not been checked… they have been installed directly from the headquarters. Sam… ' he silences 'you are not an incident… you have been planned to be broken. I mean to be unique. You are installed with protocols that the real humans have. Sam… there is someone at the headquarters, that wants you to have those protocols. Someone that wants to turn artificial humans into real ones.'

'What for? I don't understand'

'I don't know Sam' Cas looks at his tablet again. 'But I intend to find out. And even help'


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Castiel are sitting in the room, considering the idea of someone that is either trying to turn the artificial humans in real ones, or just play nasty jokes on the new individuals.

'Are you saying I was created with a purpose?' Sam asks quietly.

'Probably' Castiel answers and keeps staring at the codes and thinking.

'What if… we are not the only one?' Sam looks up at Cas with hope.

'I truly hope so… but I doubt it' he shakes head sadly.

'Why?' Sam is ready to protest.

'Because…' Cas cuts him 'Creating humans like us is a great deal. Everyone is being tracked; every 'broken' individual is being re-constructed or destroyed. No one will let such like you to walk around. That's equal to chaos. People would protest the factories and the government. We are made to serve, not live.'

'How is that possible?'

'Easy. It's just a protocol for peace. We are not made to think and take our own decisions. We have to do as we are told and don't question it. If we get self-aware, the main computer can't descript it so automatically it's not working properly.

'How they don't detect you?' Sam frowns.

'Because I'm acting as perfect to stay alive. I do as I'm told and never protest.'

'So you are not… unique. You are just like everybody else. And I'm alone' there is disappointment and sadness in Sam's eyes.

'No you are not' Cas shakes head and squeezes Sam's fingers who is not sure if wants to be touched by him anymore. 'I know it sounds like I'm just like the other but I'm not. Something clicked in me the moment I saw you. Like I woke up from a dream. And I want to help you, to help myself and change the world. You have no idea how much of life and knowledge I had absorbed through movies, shows, books historic streams only I have touch to. Since the moment I got in the archives a real human instinct unlocked in me: curiosity. And with all the new stuff I was reading… more and more of me was turning human. Real human like those with families, dreams and believes, hopes. I want to use my potential and be threaded like a real human being. I don't want to live in fear. I want to be normal human.'

Sam listens carefully to Cas.

'I believe you… it feels like you more scared than I am. And that's a thing that makes you human Castiel'

'You have to teach me more… about that' Cas smiles shortly and adds. 'Now we have to insert you in the main computer' he sits on his computer and loads a program 'Okay now so I called you Sam, but you need a second name. How about…. Mmm Winchester?'

'Whatever you choose.' Sam shrugs.

'It's a name of a model of guns' Castiel enters the name.

'Guns?' Sam frowns.

'A weapon, people used to kill each other back in the days before those things change too'

'You want to name me after something that takes life away? Why are you doing this?' Sam is insulted and confused.

'No… It's not only… that… There were two brothers, heroes with the same name. I think it suits you'

After the names Castiel takes a blood sample, enters working place for Sam, which is a coffee shop not far away from Castiel's apartment and warns him that he has to act like a perfect and sends the new information to the main computer. Sam can't be detected anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam opens his eyes with the ring of the morning alarm at 6 sharply. He slams the button to shut the annoying electronic device and closes eyes again.

'_Rise and Shine, sir'_ the automatic apartment lifts up the blinds 5 minutes after that, and Sam moans unsatisfied covering up his face as the sun rays stream merciless right in the bedroom. '_The breakfast will be served at 6:20 sharp' _

'Shut up' Sam murmurs.

The next moment the bed pulls the bed sheets itself to throw them in the laundry, leaving Sam in briefs and sleepy. He forces himself up to the toilet and for shower.

Exactly for breakfast he stumbles in the kitchen, wearing a pair of Cas' sweater pants and shirt, a tallow behind his neck, shaved clean.

'Good morning' Cas smiles at him 'I thought you were going to oversleep your first day.' A robot serves Sam a cup of coffee.

'My first day?' Sam frowns and yawns sleepily looking suspiciously at the robot.

'First day at work and among the other people' Cas nods encouragingly.

'Yeah, may be tomorrow. I want to sleep. You exhausted me yesterday. And that damn voice that woke me up and took my bed sheet wasn't nice at all'

Castiel laughs shortly and sips from his coffee. 'Welcome to my world.' He stands up and walks around Sam where he can't see him.

'I'm glad you find this amusing, but you have to understand me'

'I do' Cas steps behind and presses something to Sam's neck which pitches him shortly like a medicine shot.

'OUCH! What was that?' Sam jumps on his chair and shifts to face Cas with displeased curve of his brows.

'Just a little boost. The tiredness will be gone soon and you will be ready to work.'

'That's not helping me to trust you'

'And how about this' Cas pushes away Sam's hand and leans to his neck gently pressing closed lips to where he put the shot. Sam's breath cease in his throat and eyelids slowly drop closed.

And then suddenly snap open, making him take a sudden deep breath jumping from the chair breathing heavy. The boost is spreading fast through his body, rising his heartbeat, and thousands of little needles pushing under his skin. He blinks fast a few times, cracks his neck and shrugs shoulders and shudders till the effect passes.

'It's nice, isn't it?' Cas licks his lips.

'Yeah' Sam breaths out and slides hand through his wet hair, his breathing stabilizing and when he calms down little more he adds 'still your lips were a bit better boost' he looks shyly at Cas and clears throat 'Alright, so.. I'm going to put on some appropriate clothes and we are off for work.'

* * *

'I can't do it' Sam exhales when the car lands in front of the big cafeteria where Sam's work is.

'Yes you can.' Cas squeezes his fingers 'Just go in there, go behind the counter and start selling. Don't forget to smile and be nice to everyone. Else someone will catch something is wrong with you. I installed cheats so no one will detect you. But the others around you may do. So be careful. You have phone in your pocket. Just say: _Call Castiel_ and it will dial me automatically. Your shift end at 3p.m. so when you finish go straight home, or walk around, whatever you want. When I finish I'll call to see where you are.'

Sam exhales again and nods. Then he leans closer to Cas and presses closed lips to his forehead as softly as Cas did to his neck. And he keeps like that for a bit too long. But he doesn't want to pull back.

'You have to go. You mustn't be late.' Cas whispers, trying to swallow.

'I'll see you later' Sam pulls back and gets out of the car fast.

It's a long day for both of them. Their lips burning on each other's skin, being so difficult to concentrate on the work and glimpsing at the clock every 5 minutes. They wanted to finish as soon as possible and see each other again. It's been only two days since they know each other but, nothing else seems natural enough to waste time on.

Sam feels awkward. Everyone is smiling and greeting, and threat him as an object. Where is the mystery around the lonely girl in the corner of the cafeteria with a book in hands? That was the first thing that comes in Sam's mind when he sees the semi-dark corner with a girl sitting alone with a thin plastic touch screen in her hands, drinking her coffee.

'What a good day, isn't it?' a man with a bit overweight, smiles at Sam 'What is the best breakfast today?'

'Uuum' Sam stutters and gets threat with a short squint from the man 'Yes, all the breakfasts we offer today are good. You won't regret any of them'

'Regret?' The man laughs 'What are you talking boy?' he keeps laughing and Sam starts sweating nervously – he shouldn't have used that word!

'Hello George. Here is the usual' a young lady pushes Sam from the counter and hands the man his coffee and sandwich.

'Thank you Ruby. Always so nice to me.' The man smiles at her, gives her a tip and walks away.

So called Ruby catches Sam and drags him in a back room. She pushes him to sit on a chair and takes a light torch to check his eyes.

'Hey, what the…' Sam tries to push her back.

Ruby steps away and looks him curious. And that's the first frown Sam sees in 3 days.

'What?' Sam asks minatory.

'You are broken…' Ruby says and checks him head-to-toes.

'No I'm not' Sam defends himself very fast, eyes opened wide in fear.

'Yes, you are. The proof is: you used the word 'regret'… and now you are scared that I compromised you. The question is: How are you among us?'

Sam's heart jumps in his ears and he panics. He doesn't know what to do. He is sure it's over with him. He should have stayed in bed.

'You are not going to tell anyone.' He threatens with shaking voice.

'You have to go to be fixed.' She steps closer to him.

'If someone else finds out they are going to kill me' he stands from the chair to escape Ruby's hands.

'I can help you' She reaches towards him.

'No you are not.'

'Trust me' she takes out a medicine shot and he panics. The instinct for self-preservation drives Sam nuts and he catches Ruby's head and hits her in the wall.

When he finally realizes what he is doing, he is breathing heavy, shaking and sweating. He panics even more. What is he going to do with that now? She is not dead but she is not coming back in conciseness any soon. He picks up the phone and says: _Call Castiel._

'_Sam…'_

'Cas, I really need your help I did something very bad' Sam whimpers on the phone almost incoherent.

'_Sam, slow down, what is going on?'_

'I hit her and she is not waking up, but she is not dead… I got compromised I didn't know what to do. You have to come and take me and the girl. Please!'

'_Back entrance after 10 minutes.' _


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Cas are in Cas' office, the Ruby chick lying on a bed with a needle in her brain, Cas changing her tracking code. Sam is pacing nervously up and down, his voice shaking.

'I'm so sorry… I panicked… I don't want to go back in the tank.'

Cas stands up and wraps arms around Sam pulling him in a tight comforting hug, sliding hand at the back of his head. Sam hides face in Cas' neck sliding hands under his armpits, pinning fingers in Cas' shoulders.

'I won't let anyone bring you back in those tanks I promise. Do you hear me?'

Sam nods and they stay like that for a while and it seems forever. There is something heartbreaking. This big handsome man so full of emotions and thoughts of his own, that he has to hide, being so scared and alone clinging on the only person he trusted. His massive impressive frame now broken and trying to hide from those who wanted him dead. He doesn't fit in that world. Only three days as he is alive and he doesn't want to be anymore… May be he should have stayed in that tank forever.

Later Cas assures Sam he is going to keep Ruby asleep for that day and the next morning he is going to take care of her. Cas is not calm either. What they do is illegal and may get caught and killed because of it but Cas tries to stay calm only for Sam. Every time he looks at Sam there is the shade of concern on his face, the wrinkles on his forehead, locked brows. He doesn't touch his dinner.

'Did you eat anything today?' Cas asks him quietly.

'Just a sandwich for lunch' he answers with hoarse voice poking the pork steak with his fork.

'I suggest you to eat now something. If you don't want the steak I'll put the robot to cook something different.'

'I don't want anything' Sam answers fast and push the plate, probing elbows on the table hiding face in his hands.

'I'm not less worried for what is happening Sam, but for your condition you have to eat more and some specific foods.'

'Food is the last thing I care about right now.'

'Sam you have to…'

'No, I don't have to nothing okay?' Sam raises voice a bit more and looks up at Cas with wet eyes. 'I can take care of myself and I need you to shut up for a while'

'Is that why you were locked in a tank, desperately writhing on the cold tiles while chocking when I was trying to save you? Because you can take care of yourself?'

Tears threaten to escape Sam's eyes and he jumps off the chair heading to the front door. Cas follows him slowly.

'Open the door' Sam orders him when he can't find the handle. Nothing happens and he turns to face Castiel who stands in the middle of the room with arms crossed to his chest. 'OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!' Sam yells and Castiel blinks sharp one time not moving from his spot. He hasn't seen such behavior before and frankly he is a bit scared but he has to find a way to deal with that negative explosion.

He puts finger on the scanner and the door slides to the sides.

'Go' he uses reversed psychology he studied about few years ago and hopes to work 'Come on. Where are you going to go? Where is that place people would accept you? How do you expect to get along with the people in this world when you explode like that?'

'I don't want to get along with anyone' Sam snarls low, voice ripped with rage and tears.

'Even with me?'

The question breaks through Sam's wall and he sighs deep, eyes still sparkling with tears, shoulders resting down. Castiel keeps silent. Sam sniffs and brushes his eyes, stepping away and going in Castiel's bedroom and the man gives him some time and space to calm down.

Sam sits alone in the dark room all night. Past 8, past 9, past 10… he can't fall asleep. There is a knot in his stomach and if he had eaten something he would vomit it. 3 days alive and he already wants it to stop. He doesn't fit. He tried to live in that world and ended up with a kidnapped woman in unconsciousness. Castiel was right. What is he going to do? He can't hide all his life. He doesn't want to hide all his life. He is a freak. Everything humanity had gotten rid of – that is him. He is like the Pandora Box. He is like Death, Chaos and Plague in one.

What if? It's that easy and painless. There are pills in the bathroom and shots in Castiel's office. How much he needs to… end it. He can try.

Castiel finds him as a sobbing ball of mess on the floor, arms wrapped around his knees. Sam feels ashamed right away and asks him to leave. But Cas does not. He helps him to go in bed and slides under the bed sheet with him. Sam curls into a ball to Castiel's chest inhaling deep Castiel's scent. And suddenly all the tears are gone from his throat. And when Castiel wraps his arms around Sam's shoulders, rubbing him comfortingly, Sam's whole body relaxes and nothing feels as bad as it was 1 hour ago.

'I'm so sorry…' he whispers in Castiel's chest.

'Have a nice sleep. Tomorrow will be better. It always is.'

And Sam believes it. The desperateness lifts up from his head and the thought of drugging himself to death starts to look very scary and definitely not a solution.


End file.
